


【磁石】初月（R）

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【磁石】初月（R）

夜幕降临，二宫和也站在路灯阴影处，他穿着宽大的羽绒服，围巾裹到鼻子以上只露出一双澄净的眼眸，顺着他视线的方向可以看到一对俊男靓女肩靠肩的在说笑，二宫冻的双腿都僵了后不远处的男人才做出了道别的手势，目送年轻漂亮的女性上了楼。

二宫把玩着脖子上挂着的相机，猫着背从阴影里走出，“樱井桑怎么不跟着一起上去？这样我还能拍到更有趣的内容呢。”

被称作樱井的人面对显然是偷拍的记者不愠不火，脸上甚至还带着温和的笑意，“你不是正经记者吗，什么时候改行做狗仔了？”

“要你管！”二宫皱起眉，樱井泰然自若的样子让他很不爽，“正红偶像樱井翔夜晚偷偷会见女友，要是被事务所和饭知道了你肯定不好办吧？”

樱井跟没听见他的威胁似的朝二宫走近，他瞬间炸了毛想往后退，可冻僵的双腿不听使唤，导致樱井很轻松的提起小柴犬的后颈往路边停着的车里走，二宫软绵绵的挣扎对他来说根本造不成困扰，被强行塞进副驾驶的记者赌气的把头偏向窗外。

“我要是被曝出恋爱最不满的人应该是你吧，nino？”

“我跟你不熟，别和我开这种玩笑。”

樱井挑了挑眉，对于二宫的态度早就习以为常，毕竟小家伙不坦率，还容易害羞，从很早以前开始就是这样了。

他们高中同班，又是前后桌，分别占据年级第一和第二，樱井向来成绩优异，稳居第一是毋庸置疑的，可二宫平时懒洋洋的，他每次上课偷偷回头都发现那人在睡觉，想必是晚上打游戏到深夜，可他的成绩不比樱井差多少，这就很让樱井自尊心受挫，再加上那时他叛逆期，背着严厉的父亲去打了脐钉还是觉得不够，二宫又看起来好欺负，他就决定挑二宫下手。

可开始注意他后樱井发现这个同班同学和自己想象中的样子大相径庭，他印象中天才都是乖僻的，可二宫表面上看着冷漠，实际上是个非常通透的，干干净净的少年。他不擅长交朋友，于是就在午后的操场上一个人弹吉他，脸上偶尔会露出浅浅的笑容，蜜糖色的眼睛在阳光下看起来像玻璃珠一样漂亮。他和隔壁班的相叶雅纪关系好，是从小玩到大的竹马，那个少年总会在放学冲进班里拉着二宫说要去吃拉面，二宫嘴上骂骂咧咧的却还是收拾好书包，从未拒绝过他。

樱井能看出来他是高兴的，猫咪似的嘴角上扬，就连眼睛也亮晶晶的，他羡慕相叶能够和二宫走得那么近，连自己最开始的目的都抛之脑后。和二宫成为朋友之后他也做到了，最起码开始的时候能和他成为朋友他已经满足了。

他们有默契，一个神情或一个动作，对方都能心领神会，樱井喜欢他肉乎乎的脸颊，摸他头发的时候少年会甜甜的笑着再靠近一些，像一只温顺的猫，可高二那年的修学旅行后他们就回不去了。

十六七岁的男生们背着老师偷偷买了几箱啤酒，晚上熄灯后围坐在房间里谈论游戏和班上的女生。二宫不感兴趣，自己缩在角落的床铺里玩手机，男生们喝的上头，不知道是谁使了眼色后大家一哄而起，拿着酒瓶就要灌二宫，他抵不过大家的起哄只好接过。

“我家nino看起来不想跟你们喝，换我来吧？”

樱井拨开人群夺过他手上的酒，他染着金发，像只小狮子一样挡在二宫的面前，一口吹掉了那瓶不怎么好喝的啤酒，二宫本想拦他却被按住，樱井捏了捏他的手心，左右两边搭着最积极的男生们的肩膀把他们拉走。

青春期的男生的心思好猜，二宫样貌比女孩漂亮，醉态肯定也赏心悦目，樱井中途都喝的有些眩晕，却还是撑着不让他们靠近二宫。深夜众人都醉醺醺的睡了过去，二宫扶着摇摇晃晃的樱井去了走廊尽头的卫生间，樱井靠在他的身上，二宫身上淡淡的甜味刺激着他的神经，他胃里翻搅的难受却吐不出来，二宫轻轻拍着他的后背，埋怨他道，“笨蛋翔君，喝不了就别喝啊，很让人担心啊。”

分明是平时一直用着的称呼让他心底尘封的情绪瞬间爆发，樱井把二宫推到门板上，吻上了那张毫无防备的唇，二宫被吓得不轻，忘记推开樱井，带着酒气的舌尖钻进他口中时早已失去了抵抗的力气。

“呜啊…等下，翔君？！”二宫两只手腕被他单手扣住压在头顶，他一言不发的啃噬着二宫白净的脖颈，又在锁骨上留下印记，少年眼睛里氤氲着水汽，半勃的下身被樱井握在手中上下套弄，他竭力的忍着快要溢出的呻吟，高潮的时候还是控制不住的尖尖的叫出了声。

樱井舔了舔手心的白浊，笑的邪气。二宫被他的动作刺激的面红耳赤，樱井抬起他一条细白的腿，直接把自己的性器塞进了他紧致的后穴。  
粗硬的凶器如同要将他撕裂般一点点捣开他的穴肉，二宫痛的发不出声音，嘴唇都在哆嗦，他埋在樱井的肩头低低的哭了出来。

樱井吻掉他眼角的泪水，小声地说着别哭nino，别哭，他知道让他哭的根源在于自己，但还是无法停止自己对少年的施虐行为。他一下接着一下的挺腰，在紧致的蜜小穴里冲撞，渐渐的二宫的呻吟变了调，前列腺被肏到让他尝到了欢愉，软下来的肉茎也恢复了精神，可快感反而让他更煎熬，身心均是。

他哭的声音嘶哑，回荡在寂静的卫生间里显得格外无助，直到樱井低喘着抽出自己的性器射在了他的腿间，少年腿软的顺着门板滑落，被樱井眼疾手快的捞进怀里，二宫的眼角和鼻头都红通通的，闭着眼睛逃避他的视线。樱井把他拦腰抱起带到公共浴室清洗，楼层断了电收拾起来费劲，等他把二宫抱回房间的时候怀里的人已经睡着了，樱井替二宫掖好被子回到自己的床上，在忐忑中进入了梦乡。

隔天二宫仿佛什么都没发生一样和他道早安，对于昨晚的事只字不提，樱井甚至以为自己做了场梦，可他还是发现了端倪，二宫开始避免和他单独相处，尽管表面上两人还是像以前那样，可逐渐产生的隔阂让他没法打破，他想方设法的在某天成功在学校门口堵住了二宫。

樱井吞吞吐吐的不知道从何开口，二宫不露痕迹的和他拉开些距离，故作轻松的说，“没事的，都已经过去了，我又不是女孩子也不会吃亏，我知道翔君只是喝多了，碰巧在身边的人是我而已。”

“你不用道歉，我根本没往心里去。”

樱井很想告诉二宫，他喝的多不代表他意识不清醒，他并不是谁都可以，只可以是他，他很想说是因为喜欢，可二宫湿润的眼眶让他如鲠在喉，因为他的喜欢对二宫造成了无法弥补的伤害，他沉默的点了点头，看着二宫的背影远去。

毕业典礼那天二宫缺席，一群女生围着樱井想要他的第二颗纽扣，他都心不在焉的回绝了，二宫跟着父母搬了家，手机号码成了空号，两个人从那天起彻底失去了联系，樱井不负众望的考上了庆应，兼顾学业同时还成为了偶像。

他出道的记者发布会，面对着台下的摄像机表现的从容不迫，在黑压压的人群中樱井却一眼就发现了二宫，他和旁边的记者一样举着话筒，还是高中时的模样。之后他每场发布会二宫都没缺席，尽管经纪人对这个记者提出的刁钻问题感到不满，可这些问题樱井倘若回答的好对他的事业太有利了，樱井当然擅长回答他角度独特的问题，每次都能对答如流，越来越多的人喜欢上这个外貌俊朗又极具人格魅力的偶像。他猜测二宫其实是有点喜欢他的，可他始终逮不到像个野猫一样到处乱窜的二宫，直到今天小猫自己送上了门。

“我这几年的生日你都有在寄东西过来吧。”

“怎么可能，樱井桑多想了。”

车内的空调起了作用，二宫身上的温度回升，他摘掉了围巾，不去看撑在方向盘上侧头看着他的樱井，耳朵不知道是因为热还是别的什么原因变得粉红。

他这下可以肯定寄件人一定是二宫了，尽管每年寄来的都是迷彩，他上番组的时候还特意穿过，尽管被嘲笑很地味，他还是如视珍宝的熨好挂进衣柜里。

晚上他和回国特地来看望他的姐姐吃饭时就注意到了藏在角落里磨叉子的小柴犬，二宫甚至不惜打车也要跟着他们，樱井从后视镜里看到那辆出租不屈不挠的跟着他，要是知道身边带个女孩就能把二宫引出来他几年前早就这么做了，樱井专门绕了远路，心里偷笑二宫肯定非常心疼打车钱。

他盯着二宫嫩生生的后颈，刚凑近了些二宫就被他炙热的呼吸吓得一激灵，脑袋撞到了车顶嗷呜一声叫了出来。樱井赶紧去揉他的脑袋，把头发扒拉的乱糟糟的，好在没什么大碍，二宫控诉般用那双湿漉漉的眼睛瞪他，樱井觉得口干舌燥，只想狠狠的亲他，可还是先老实的交代，“那人不是我女朋友，是我姐姐。”

二宫愣了一下，而后慢慢垂下了头，“…你不用跟我解释的。”

“可是nino刚刚在外面的样子看起来像是快哭出来了。”

二宫嘴里嘟囔着想反驳几句被吻上了额头，他的脸颊倏地红了起来，抵着樱井的胸膛想推开他却正好被他双手握住，樱井的手心温热，刚好裹住他小小的两只手。

“别再推开我了，nino。”他们额头靠在一起，樱井的声音低沉磁性，能够融化寒冬，“我很想你。”

“我比我想象中还要早的时候就喜欢你了，可能一开始我都不是因为想欺负你才接近你的，你别这样看着我，我又没真的霸凌你…那天晚上或许算，毕竟你都哭了，可后来你明明是舒服的哭…”话说了一半就被两片温热的唇瓣堵住，樱井又闻到了他身上的甜味，他扣着二宫的后脑勺加深了这个吻。

二宫生涩的回应着樱井，敏感的上颚被舌尖扫过时让他颤栗，唇齿交缠发出的水声冲击着二宫的感官，小小只的人被吻的陷入了车座里，樱井把他一层又一层衣服的纽扣解开，二宫最近开始锻炼了，小肚子不同以前，还算均匀的覆盖着几块腹肌，但摸起来还是软绵绵的手感极佳。

驾驶座被降低，樱井欺身压上他时二宫慌乱的冒出了小尖嗓，“你要在这儿？！疯了吗！会被人看到的！”

他像个肚皮朝上的小奶狗，两只爪子还警惕的挡在胸前，可恰好没挡住那两颗粉色的肉粒，樱井俯身衔在口中，用齿尖轻轻厮磨，二宫哆嗦了一下没了说话的余力。

“没事的，不会被看到的。”樱井把他的乳尖吸的啧啧作响，“就算被看到了新闻上也只会报道我而已，被全世界的人知道我喜欢二宫和也不也挺好吗？”

二宫的脸红到了耳根，胸前酥麻的快感麻痹着他的神经，他脑袋晕晕沉沉的勾上了樱井的脖子，配合着抬起屁股让樱井扒掉了他的裤子，他的内裤颜色花哨，衬的大腿根的皮肤更是白腻，硬起的性器流出些前液打湿了布料。

车里空间小，樱井艰难的往下蹭了蹭扯下他的内裤边含住他红润的性器顶端，二宫难堪的想推开埋在他腿间的脑袋，可手却不由自主的抚弄起樱井的发丝，他灵活的舌尖戳刺着二宫的铃口，收紧双颊上下吞吐着愈发硬挺的肉茎。

“啊嗯…要，要去了…呜…”随着樱井用力一吸他就丢盔弃甲的射了出来，不少的浊液射在了樱井的口中，还有些溅在了他的脸上，二宫羞的快哭出来，急忙用袖子去擦拭沾在他脸上的自己的东西，樱井倒是毫不在意的咽了些下去，笑眯眯的看着恨不得钻到车底的二宫。

樱井提起二宫一条腿让他踩在旁边的椅背上，露出了藏在臀瓣中因为高潮微微痉挛的穴口，那处又紧又小，还带着浅浅的粉，樱井还记得内里是如何热情的吸咬着他，他慢慢的挤进一根手指，揉弄了几下内壁指尖就感受到了湿意，“这里真小啊，不知道还能不能把我吃进去。”

“吵死了你！要再废话就换我上你！”

“嗯？可是nino的穴都湿了，腰也晃起来了哦。”

他手指有一下没一下的划过二宫的会阴，舌尖围着充血的乳头打转，时而又大力的吮吸，小穴内变本加厉的又塞进一根手指，樱井很快就找到了他的前列腺，便毫不客气的用力揉压了下去，二宫白嫩的屁股都被插的颤抖，从肉穴内淌出的淫液把身下的座椅都弄得湿答答的。

“啊！不…唔嗯…别说了，”二宫的下身酥麻，断断续续的呻吟着，樱井搓揉着他浑圆柔软的臀瓣，把自己的龟头抵上了他湿淋淋的穴口，接着用力插了进去，车身都跟着晃动了一下，粗大的性器把他的小穴撑开到极致，瞬间被填满的充实感让二宫难受的泛起泪花，可他还是很舒服，脚背绷出漂亮的弧度，身前硬翘的肉根可怜兮兮的流水。

樱井用力的肏干着他湿软的肉穴，噗嗤噗嗤的水声充斥在狭小的空间内，他破有技巧的顶弄碾磨着敏感点，快感将二宫的理智吞噬，他努力的抬高小屁股，让樱井结实的腰腹把他的臀肉撞的通红，把他插得浑身颤抖，喉咙里发出放浪的呻吟。

他的性器不用抚慰就自行攀上了高潮，一股一股喷出白浊，情欲的气息蔓延在车内，樱井的额头冒出细密的汗珠，他把软成糯米团子的二宫翻了个面，双手撑在他的腰侧，高频率的晃动着腰部，二宫被操的脸快要贴上车窗，暗色的玻璃上倒映出他情迷意乱的神情，嘴角还挂着没来得及咽下的涎水。

体内的肉棒带给他过于强烈的快感，顶的他呜呜的叫说不出一句完整的话来，他被操了一会儿就可怜兮兮的哭了起来，樱井听着他小动物似的呜咽更是兴奋，把高高翘起的屁股撞的啪啪作响，

“叫我名字，nino，我想听你叫我名字。”樱井身下大力的顶弄着，弯腰去吻他耳后那颗小痣。

“唔嗯…笨蛋！坏人…最讨厌翔君了，呜啊不要一直撞那里…”二宫哭叫着求樱井慢一些，只觉得樱井就是在欺负他，从最开始无缘无故的接近他，让二宫习惯了他的陪伴，又被当成泄欲工具按在卫生间的隔间里挨操，无论怎么求饶都没能换来那人的同情，亏他以为樱井是喜欢他的，可他甚至没得到合理的解释就离开了这座城市，二宫把这一切当成年少无知犯的错误，可看到聚光灯下耀眼夺目的樱井后意识到自己还是无可救药的喜欢他，而现在刚被表白又被按在身下插的直掉眼泪。

早知道，早知道他就不跟踪这个混蛋了…二宫委屈的咬着手指，浑身都红扑扑的。

车还在吱吱呀呀的晃，玻璃上因为内外的温差染上了薄薄的一层雾气，二宫的表情迷离，被吻的嘴角红肿快要窒息，和樱井一起射了出来，他的精液已经稀薄的透明，身体里被灌了满满的滚烫的精液，他虚弱的喘息，双腿软软的垂了下来，穴肉还在因为余韵紧紧的吸咬着体内的肉棒。

樱井把外套盖在闭着眼睛装睡的二宫身上，这次他倒不怕二宫又一溜烟儿的跑掉，毕竟小家伙也腿软的没了力气。

他扣好安全带准备开车，身旁的人小声地嘟囔了一句，“…我也很想你。”

樱井发现外面下起了雪。


End file.
